Family Dinner
by ElaineSohma
Summary: Zoey's mother and her older brother join her for dinner at Paul's house with his equally estranged family. The only thing to do is run upstairs and lose themselves in each other before having to deal with their families. Againstshipping lemon;D humour!


disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own Pokemon

summary: Zoey's mother and her older brother join her for dinner at Paul's house with his equally estranged family. The only thing to do is run upstairs and lose themselves in each other before having to deal with their families. Againstshipping lemon;D humour! 3

* * *

Her lips mashed against his, pushing her onto her back in the darkness. Under his black tee-shirt, her hands ran across his stomach and chest, her fingers sliding down to fumble with the button of his jeans. Finally, they were undone and she moved her hands back up to rub his pert nipples. Then, she pulled her hands out of his shirt, and ran her fingers up to his head, clenching her fists in his chin length purple hair.

As she moaned, he reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, pulling it out from under her shirt. He pushed down the straps of her tank top, pushing it down to beneath her chest. He lowered his head, taking her breast in his mouth. His name rolled off her tongue a bit loudly, making him shush her by kissing her hard. There were people downstairs. More specifically, Zoey's mother and oldest brother. The one day her mother actually tries to get to know her boyfriend's family is the day that she becomes so turned on she almost had an orgasm at the dinner table. Seeing her expression and quiet, heavy breathing, Paul said, "Zoey, I think you left your wallet upstairs." she looked at him, wide eyed and hopeful. He raised his eyebrows, hoping she understood. "I'll forget later, so don't we go find it?"

"Yes!" she answered, a little too quickly for her mother- who was sitting across from her, staring at Paul accusingly through her piercing brown eyes. Zoey stood up, picking the napkin up off her lap, and brushed off her black plaid mini and red tank top. "That wallet- I left it here. I was looking for it!"

"Well," he stood up, grabbing her hand. "Let's go find it!"

As they ran up the stairs, Paul's twins sister, Alicia, smirked, her black eyes mischievous, and said, "That means they're having sex."

Zoey's blue haired mother and red headed older brother both started to cough. Finally, her brother, Connor, recovered first and shouted, "What!"

"She's kidding!" Reggie yelled, pinching her sister under the table. "She's kidding! Trust me, she's kidding."

"If she isn't," Connor glared at him. Reggie swallowed. Connor was only a yer older than him, but nonetheless scared the shit out of him, being a good three or four inches taller than him. "Then Paul'd be dead by now."

"Oh, please." the youngest of the Samuels siblings, Crystal, scoffed, poking at her steak. "Then you'd be arrested. You wouldn't really kill him." she shrugged. "Maybe beat him up for a little."

"Ha," Reggie laughed nervously. "Ha-ha." then, he hissed, "Don't encourage him."

Zoey moaned quietly, feeling Paul push her skirt up her legs. He shimmied his pants down to his thighs, letting his erection fly out into the air. It was completely hard, poking up in the darkness. Zoey could feel it throbbing against her thigh. Feeling impatient, she flipped him over onto his back, grabbing his black tee-shirt and pulling him to sit up.

She smashed her lips against his, moaning when he reached his hands up to grope her breasts. As he did, she reached beneath her, and grabbed his shaft, pumping it hard. She brought herself down on him sharply, making him almost hiss in pain at her rough actions. She sunk down onto his cock, feeling his pulsating erection inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him hard as she began to bounce up and down on his lap.

Usually, Paul didn't let her take the top position, since she didn't follow through to the end. Halfway through, he took over and finished it off. Though, this time, as fast as she was going, sliding up and down on his boner, he could tell that she wasn't letting him dominate the situation.

She moaned his name, rolling her hips down onto him. Paul met her moan with a long groan in her ear, biting her neck. She put her hands under his shirt, rubbing his hard nipples in circles with her thumbs.

"Don't hold back, Paul." she hissed in his ear. "Paul, come for me. Come in me."

"Then," he snapped back, biting down harder. "Hurry up!"

"Then do something, you dickhead!"

Slightly pissed off, Paul reached his hands underneath her and squeezed her butt hard. She groaned, not stopping her movements. He brought his hand in front of her face and pushed his fingers inside her mouth. She sucked for a few moments, until he was sure they were wet, and then put them back on her butt. As she bounced, he shoved his fingers up her asshole. With his other hand, he reached under her tank top and squeezed her boob hard. Zoey pinched his nipple, making him groan again.

Finally, she could feel her orgasm closing in. Her stomach tightened, and her legs started to get sore. But she couldn't stop. She needed this. She was so close, she could feel it. Once she had the first taste of pleasure, she couldn't stop and let him take over. She needed it.

She sighed hard, letting her head fall back as she bounced. Without warning, Paul gasped and groaned, "Zoey, I'm coming."

He emit a loud moan, and she gasped, feeling him shoot his hot seed deep inside her. The feeling of the warmth spreading inside her body sent her closer to the climax. She felt her body start to tremble, and her breath got caught of her throat, as if she were gasping for air. Her heart beat hard in her chest as she started to ride out her orgasm. Her moans were gaining volume, making Paul take his hand out of her shirt and put it over her mouth. Her eyes widened, and she gasped, "AH!"

"Shh!" he hissed as she bounced out her orgasm, feeling the rush in her limbs. Panting, her heart raced. She slowed down her bouncing, before coming to a complete stop on top of him. Sighing and gasping quietly, she rolled over, letting him fall out of her limply. She fell onto her back on the bed, and Paul laid back next to her. Their breathing was equally heavy, loud and uneven.

Paul laughed, his eyes closed. He turned his head and looked at her. "I don't think you've ever followed through with that."

"I don't think so either!" she giggled, standing up. She wobbled a bit, but stabled herself, laughing. She picked up her panties, sliding them up her legs. Paul rose to his feet, fixing his pants. He turned around, and watched Zoey fix her tank top. She sighed, content, and said, "I should go downstairs with a wallet of some sort."

Paul blinked, buttoning up his pants. "Why?"

"Because we told them I was coming up to get my wallet." she laughed, running her finegrs through her short, red hair. "But, I don't have a wallet."

"So, tell them we couldn't find it or something."

"Yeah, that makes sense." she giggled, walking up to him. She put her hands on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips, before pulling away, and pulling him to the door. She opened it up, and started to walk down the stairs. Paul followed, smirking.

"Find your wallet?" Zoey's mother asked, not noticing the glare Connor was giving Paul.

"Nope." Zoey answered as Paul pulled her chair out for her. He pushed it in as she sat down, and then took his seat next to her.

"Maybe Paul stole it." Connor chided, smiling falsely. Paul looked at him, a blank expression on his face. Connor shrugged. "Amongst other things."

"Such as?" Paul snapped, matching the older boy's glare.

"Oh, you know..." he shrugged again, his fake smile disappearing as he yelled, "My baby sister's innocence?"

"Oh please." Alicia rolled her eyes, laughing. "That was gone before she got to Paul."

"Thank you," Zoey scowled at her. "My dearest friend... who's been with more guys than she can count."

Alicia gasped, her eyes wide. Her face flushed. She put her hands on the table, stood up, and pointed at her neck, yelling, "You have bite marks on your neck, Zoey! Bite marks! Not a hickey, bite! Marks!"

Zoey stood up as well, and pointed back at her. "You lost your virginity when you were 13!"

"You're not wearing your bra! And I know this because when you walked in the house, I thought, 'Why the hell is she wearing a green bra!'"

"Oh?" Zoey chuckled darkly. Paul smirked. Reggie groaned. "Well, I should probably tell you that you've had a piece of fat in between your boobs since before we even got here!"

"I bet if we checked, your panties would be on backwards!"

"Hey, Alicia! Who was the first guy you slept with!"

"Anthony Kito! And you know who else I slept with! Gianni Vitale!" Zoey gasped, her eyes practically bulging out of her head. Alicia nodded. "While you were dating him!"

"You wanna know why Jeremy Jackson never actually had sex with you?" Alicia narrowed her eyes. Zoey smirked, and shouted, "Because he didn't have an Addam's apple! Or a penis!"

"Wha-what!"

"He isn't even a he!"

"Paul slept with a nightlight until he was 12!"

"Hello!" Paul yelled, his face turning red. Zoey looked down at him, annoyed.

"Oh, please. I've know that forever." she glared back at Alicia, who flipped her long, straight purple hair back at her. "Oh, and by the way! Percy told me that not only were you the worst sex he's ever had, but you also smelled like sweat the entire time!"

"You slept with Percy?" Connor asked in shock. "Jesus, what is it with Samuels' and Bruno's... consumating all the time!"

"We're trying to figure it out." Reggie mumbled, rolling his eyes. Connor glared his brown eyes at him.

"Don't you start, 'cause you're shacking up with my other sister!"

"Ha," Reggie tilted his head, smiling. "At least I'm getting some."

"You sick bastard!" Connor grabbed his collar from across the table, standing up and roughly pulling Reggie to his feet. "What the hell is wrong with you- that's my sister!"

"Let go of me." Reggie hissed, pushing his hand away. Connor slumped back into his chair, and so did the other boy.

"Oh, hey, Zoey." Alicia chuckled evilly. "You should know that you're not a good liar or actress. So, I hope you know that when you have to fake orgasms, he probably knows!"

"What?" Paul looked up at Zoey again.

"She's lying!" she insisted, putting her hands on his face. "She's lying- she's lying- she's lying!"

"She damn well better be."

"Oh, she is. Because she lies a lot." Zoey turned back to her "best friend," and shouted, "Because she once said that she was only going to have sex with guys she loves. Two days later, she can't keep her legs closed!"

"Well, at least my boobs aren't lopsided!"

"At least I shave!"

"Yeah, so your boyfriend can see the tattoo you got of his name on your thigh!"

"You have a tattoo?" her mother shouted her eyes wide. Zoey looked at her, chuckling weakly.

"She also smokes." Alicia chided, folding her arms. Zoey glared at her, and then smiled at Paul.

"I think we should go." she said, grabbing his hand. She pulled him to his feet, and then said to Alicia, "I should probably tell you that you should wash your purple sheets."

"Why?" she answered, shifting her weight onto her other foot.

"Because I know you don't change your sheets, and when we were having that fight last month, when you said I was a slut, I got my revenge. We had sex on your bed. A few times."

Alicia gasped at the same time Connor and her mother did. Before anyone could say anything, Zoey walked out of the dining room, bring Paul with her. She brought him into the living room, and then out the front door, slamming it hard.

"Ew!" Alicia screamed, running through the kitchen and up the stairs.

Smiling sweetly, Crystal turned to the stunned, silent woman sitting next to her, and said, "Well, Mrs. Bruno-Peterson, it was so nice to have you over for dinner. I completely understand if you never step foot in this house again." she put her hand on her arm, which was laying motionless on the table. "Because if I could, I would've run away by now. But I'm 13 and have no living relatives. Welcome to the family!"

"Does-does-does this happen often?" Madieline Bruno-Peterson asked, stuttering out of fright.

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Do you think," Reggie began warily. "They really did it on Alicia's bed?"

Crystal shrugged. "I don't know. Probably. Revenge is a bitch."

"Why?" Connor said, his eyes narrow. Reggie looked at him, grimacing.

"Paul was pissed at me 'cause I got Maylene to call him while Zoey was over and pretend to be a girl he was dating on the side." he looked at Crystal. "Should I change my sheets?"

She shrugged again. "Probably." then, she laughed, saying to Zoey's mother, "See, I'm Paul's favorite. I don't piss him off very often, and when I do, its usually just because I had the last piece of his chocolate bar. Its nothing for him to screw his girlfriend on my bed for. Besides, it might be awkward with all the plush toy's beady little eyes starin' at them."

Madieline sighed, putting her hands on the edge of the table. She stood up and said, "Thank you for this... interesting dinner, but I think I'm going to go now and kill my daughter."

"Oh, please don't be mad at her." Reggie pleaded, grimacing. "I know Paul seems intense and... scary," Crystal scoffed. He went on, "But he does really care about Zoey. Geez," he chuckled. "I mean, I know their relationship started out a little rocky, since they had hooked up at a party, but-"

"What?" Connor snapped, glaring. "They hooked up at a party?"

Reggie blinked. "Uh- no. I-I mean- since they had... been... shy and totally innocent about how they relayed their feelings for each other-"

"Shut up." Connor held his hand up. "Shut up and keep talking. I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Anyway," he shook his head. "Even if their... start was a little skeptic, he really does care about her. He-He... He carries her to bed when she's asleep, and he lets her wear his clothes when she's cold and- and I've even seen him cook for her."

"And Paul doesn't cook." Crystal laughed. "Paul hasn't cooked since he was 6."

"Don't be mad at Paul for being with her..." he tilted his head back and forth. "You know... intimately. He just loves her."

Connor grimaced. "Yeah, well... its just weird. I mean, she's 16."

"Paul's 18." Crystal said, making Reggie turn and glare at her.

"He's two years older than her?"

"He just turned 18." Reggie explained. "In February. But that's not the point. You should really see them. They... they're really good together."

Crystal nodded, smiling as she agreed. "Really good."

"I mean, have you ever seen Zoey look so happy?"

Connor didn't say anything. Of course he saw. He knew exactly that Paul was the reason her smile was brighter than ever. Naturally, he didn't want to admit it. Until that day would come, he simply sighed and said, "I still don't like it."

It wasn't really like he had any kind of say in their relationship. So, when he saw them in having sex on a picnic table in a park, he didn't storm over there and tear them apart. He just sighed and kept walking, wishing he hadn't seen it. His little sister was in love, and that was enough for him.

For the time being.

* * *

^_^ I wrote this a while ago. I love it! 3 review please!


End file.
